My Loving Boyfriend
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: NaruSasu. AU. Some jealousy could even make Naruto get too possessive and rough with Sasuke. Long and detailed smut/lemon, Yaoi, MalexMale. Steamy bathroom sex with a bunch of fluff in the end. Fourth One-shot.


**Summary:** Some jealousy could even make Naruto get too possessive and rough with Sasuke.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings:** AU. Long, detailed smut/lemon, steamy bathroom sex and some fluff in the end. This is obviously yaoi (MalexMale)

**AN:** Fourth one-shot, feel free to read the others, all smutty and in the same universe as this. Please leave me some feedback and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke clutched the back of Naruto's shirt as he was pressed further down the mattress. Soft, wet noises filled the air as the two lovers rubbed their tongues against each other, kissing deeply and passionately. Naruto pressed his palms on either side of Sasuke's head, his own body resting comfortably between the raven's bent and spread legs. The kiss grew more heated when the blond started sucking on his boyfriend's tongue, then his soft upper lip.

"N-Naruto..." The older boy mumbled, breaking their heated kiss to stare at his lover with half-lidded eyes. Naruto ran his fingers through the dark locks and sighed, his lips still moist with saliva. "I want you so bad..." He whispered against Sasuke's lips, his ocean blue eyes filled with desire. It was finally summer break, and the boys looked forward to spend the holidays together. They had been so busy the last weeks that they barely got to touch each other. They were certainly going to make up for that this holiday.

"Nhh..." Sasuke arched his back slightly as a pair of hungry lips wandered to his neck, licking and sucking tenderly on the fair skin. Naruto ran his moist tongue under the shell of his ear, down his neck before he started gently nibbling on his lover's Adam's apple. "Haa... N-Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, tilting his head to expose more of his creamy neck. The blond boy slipped his hands inside the other's shirt, gently rubbing his sides. Tiny pants and ragged breaths filled the couple's bedroom, the temperature increasing by the second.

Suddenly, a ringing noise echoed through the room, making both boys jump slightly. Sasuke looked to the side, to the phone that was crazily vibrating on the nightstand. "Ignore it." Naruto whispered, propping himself on his elbows over Sasuke. "You can wait a little." The raven muttered pressed his palm against his boyfriend's chest, grabbing the phone and answering.

"Hello?" Naruto pouted, watching annoyed his lover lean back against the bed with the phone pressed against his ear. Sasuke winked teasingly, and started to talk on the phone while lightly running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Fine then, two can play that game." The blond clicked his tongue and attached his lips to his boyfriend's neck.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, knowing that his lover would get extra aggressive when he gets jealous. Naruto knew that Sasuke knew it, so he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his pale stomach and chest. The raven hummed as Naruto kissed his stomach, then left teasing licks with his warm tongue. Sasuke continued to talk, his free hand scratching his boyfriend's scalp.

Naruto kissed up his chest, and stopped to take one nipple into his mouth. "Y-yes Neji..." Sasuke moaned, trying to keep his voice steady. _Neji_? Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name and sucked more on the pink bud. Neji and his boyfriend lived next door, neighbors, they were both quite nice, but lately Sasuke had been spending too much time with the long haired male that Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous. Besides, Sasuke picked up the phone just when things were getting good! And did he _moan_ his name just now?

"Yes... I am... mhh... okay, is Gaara with you?" Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering when Naruto slowly rubbed his bulge. "Sasuke." The blond said firmly, now hovering over the older so their faces were in the same level. "When you are with me... pay attention to _me_ only." He said, and took Sasuke's phone from his hand, hanging up without breaking eye-contact.

"Oi! You bastard-" Naruto cupped Sasuke's chin and shut him up with a kiss. He slid his tongue between the other's lips, rubbing it with Sasuke's. Rich blue eyes closed at the soothing feeling, and pressed his body further down against Sasuke's. The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's broad shoulders, deepening the passionate kiss.

"I don't like to be ignored, Sasuke." Naruto panted, his breath a little uneven because of the lip-lock. _There it was, the aggressiveness_. Sasuke wanted to smirk at his victory, but didn't want to show his boyfriend that yet. "Hanging up on people is rude, idiot." He smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes, and held Sasuke's face in both hands. "You moaned _his_ name, I am not going to forgive you for that."

Sasuke blinked confused, and parted his lips to protest, but was again silenced by Naruto's tongue. The couple kissed passionately, the younger boy being more dominant. Naruto was pissed, pissed as Sasuke for being such a jerk sometimes. Both boys breathed through their nose, Naruto not wanting to break the lip lock till he was completely satisfied.

What he did know, was that Sasuke had done that on purpose. Naruto was extra sexy when he was dominant, and jealousy was one way to make him like that. Sasuke loved to be dominated by Naruto... not that he would ever in a million years even _think_ about admitting that to his lover! They broke the heated kiss and stared at each other, lips moist and sore.

"Moan my name." Naruto demanded, taking both Sasuke's hands in his, pinning them above his head. "Make me." The Uchiha retorted, locking his legs around Naruto's waist to press him closer. Blue eyes darkened at the words, before he forcefully kissed his neck. Sasuke whimpered cutely, his crotch rubbing against Naruto's. "I am _so_ going to make a mess of you all night."

Naruto bit his ear gently, sending cold shivers down Sasuke's spine. "Mhh... Let go of me, I have to take a shower." The younger ignored him and licked around his ear, over his piercing and shell. "You aren't going anywhere." Naruto muttered, even though he knew he and Sasuke were equally strong and he could push him off. Which he did.

The older male pushed free his hands from the younger's, and tried to roll him off. Sasuke however ended up rolling on top of Naruto, lying on him. "Idiot, let go of-" The blond ran his hands down his back, then cupped his ass through the tight black pants. He once again kissed his lover, hands tenderly massaging his butt. "Nh... stop groping me..." Sasuke panted, his brown eyes getting a little glassy from pleasure.

"I am just touching you like usual." Naruto mumbled innocently, squeezing his behind more. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, then put on a half-hearted frown. "Perverted moron." The blond hissed when Sasuke bit his ear, then licked it as he started sensually rubbing his lower half with Naruto's. "We all know you are the biggest pervert here, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down, arching a perfect dark brow. "Oh yeah?_ I_ am the pervert? At least I am not the one grabbing butts." Naruto chuckled and leaned up to gently suck on his pink bottom lip, teasingly pulling at it with his lips. "I only grab your sexy butt." He gave it a playful smack, before the pretty boy rolled his eyes. Sasuke sat up and removed Naruto's hands off him, then jumped off the bed.

"As I said, it has been a long, long day. University has been tiring, and the past month has been hell. Besides, I haven't showered in two days I must smell like-ah!" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when Naruto pressed him against the wall, his back against his chest. Hot, irregular breathing hit his neck from behind, making him shiver as blood rushed to his face. "Where do you think you are going?"

The beautiful Uchiha gulped, his cheeks burning when Naruto grabbed his shoulders and made him turn around to face him. "You are not going anywhere." Chocolate brown eyes locked with sea blue ones, the air in the room getting heavier and hotter. "What do you think you are doing? You idiot bastard of a blondie." Naruto pinned Sasuke against the wall, shaking his head.

He pressed his lips against the flushed cheek, smirking, before he gently licked it. Sasuke pressed his lips together, brows tightening at the wet feeling on his cheek. "Moan my name." Naruto whispered, holding around the thin waist loosely. Sasuke knew they were both playing, this was not how they usually... were before they would screw, but he liked this.

"No." Sasuke pushed Naruto away and walked out of the room, wanting to show his boyfriend that he was not in control of him At least, he didn't want the blond to believe he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke stripped off his clothes, running his fingers through his dark locks before he entered the filled bathtub. He had of course left the door unlocked on purpose, knowing his stubborn lover would be there at any minute. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that he was being rude and mean to Naruto all the time.

The thing was, he couldn't stop himself, it was just his personality. Sasuke knew he had to stop this behavior soon, being proud didn't mean being mean... Before he could reflect more on that, the boy felt the half-hard erection between his legs throb. He had been sexually frustrated for a while, he and Naruto hadn't had sex in... two weeks perhaps. He couldn't even remember the last time.

He had had wet dreams about Naruto more often than usual, and the blond knew it, since he slept next to him every night. Sasuke had wanted Naruto, he wanted his lips, his tongue and his cock. He wanted it rough tonight, rough and filled with love. Sasuke sighed, and leaned to the edge of the tub to grab the lavender scented soap. Suddenly, Sasuke heard someone step, then they entered the tub behind him.

Before he got to turn around, a pair of tan, familiar hands locked around his waist, startling him, and hugging him tight. "Oi, dobe..." Sasuke's breath hitched when Naruto kissed his shoulder, for a second forgetting what he was going to say. "Oi Naruto..." The elder mumbled, turning around to meet the familiar blue eyes. "I want to wash your back." Naruto smiled, pecking Sasuke sweetly on the cheek.

Naruto covered the feisty boy's mouth with his palm and pressed his lips against his ear. "Actually no, I am going to rephrase that; I want to _touch_ you, all of you." Sasuke closed his eyes, his protest came out muffled by the hands. "Stop resisting, Sasuke..." Naruto trailed his lips sensually down his neck, stopping on a soft spot to suck sensually.

Pale hands grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled them away. Sasuke turned around, and Naruto mentally prepared himself for a punch or two, but was surprised when the older grabbed the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. Sasuke straddled his lap as well, their movements making the water spill out of the tub and land on the tile floor.

Lips and tongues moved against each other hungrily as the couple got more passionate. Naruto held around Sasuke's waist, helping him sit completely on his lap so their member brushed. The Uchiha dug his nails in the broad shoulders, parting his lips for his boyfriend's tongue. They broke the kiss for a moment, looking deeply into each other's eyes, before Naruto melted their lips back together.

"Mhh..." Muffled moans left Sasuke's lips, their kiss being so deep that he could almost feel Naruto's tongue down his throat. "Ha..." Sasuke panted, breaking their lip lock with a small string of saliva still connecting them. "Shut up, all you do is talk." He panted as a reply, grabbing a first-full of blonde hair. Naruto licked his slightly sore lips, and leaned forward, lips against his collarbone.

"Then I will show you what I mean." He ran his tongue over the collarbones, then down his chest. Sasuke's cheeks reddened when Naruto licked over his sensitive nipple, making him shudder. The younger held his upper arms and circled the pink nub, before he took one into his mouth.

Sasuke whimpered cutely, closing his eyes tight at the pleasurable feeling. Naruto pinched the other nipple, completely aware of how sensitive his lover's chest was. "Ngh... ah..." The couple was completely drawn into their own world, everything else around them entirely forgotten. Naruto's blue eyes were glazed with lust, his hands starting to roam the feisty Uchiha on his lap.

He held his body underwater, stroking his flat stomach and trailing further down. Sasuke pressed Naruto's face closer to his chest, small cute whimpers leaving his slightly sore lips. That action encouraged Naruto to suck harder, his tongue swirling around the erect nipple ever so often. "T-touch me..." Sasuke breathed, his member was so hard it hurt. The blond hummed softly, before dipping his hand underwater to grasp the erect flesh.

"Touch me too..." Naruto murmured, pulling back with a last nip, taking Sasuke's pale hand and guiding it to his cock. The older bit his plump bottom lip, letting his fingers curl around the shaft before he let his brown eyes lock with Naruto's. "You look so gorgeous like this..." The Uzumaki whispered against his lips, making Sasuke blush from ear to ear. "I told you not to call me- mm... Ah!"

Both boys stroked each other slowly, still looking deeply into each other's eyes. Naruto merely drowned in the beauty of his boyfriend while Sasuke had to bite his tongue to not spit out and insult or two. "Mhm... this feels so good." Naruto said, stroking his boyfriend faster. Sasuke sped his pumping as well, closing his eyes when Naruto leaned to kiss him.

The kiss grew heated by the second, tongues rubbed and swirled around each other hungrily. The couple made out while jerking each other off, slow sensual pleasure coiling in their stomachs. Sasuke held the back of his neck desperately, kissing his boyfriend like he hadn't eaten for a week. Naruto ran his thumb over the leaking head, his mind clouded with lust. The water was spilling uncontrollably on the floor, making quite a mess both would have to clean up later.

Moans were muffled by eager lips, the atmosphere around them grew gradually steamier. "Sasuke..." Naruto broke the kiss, his blue eyes were shades darker with lust. The older slowed his stroking, giving his lover a dazed look while panting desperately for oxygen. "I can't take it anymore, I need to fuck you, please... let me fuck you..." The blonde's voice was hoarse and husky, making the proud Uchiha melt on his spot.

God, did he want it. Sasuke wanted Naruto's cock to fill him so badly, he had missed it. Being intimate with his lover was the absolute best thing in the world, and since Sasuke had already played his hard-to-get game with Naruto, which was totally unnecessary, he thought it was okay. "Yes..." Sasuke was going mad with desire, his body was trembling from the lack of touch. "Fuck me... fuck me hard..." He blushed a little, saying such lewd things weren't his thing. But God, Naruto did make him so hot and bothered, it was unfair.

"Raise your hips a little, babe." Naruto breathed, holding the sides of his partner's pale thighs. Sasuke swallowed and held the tan broad shoulders, feeling a bit taken aback by the pet name. Naruto brought his fingers to his boyfriend's ass, and used his other hand to spread his cheeks. He rubbed teasingly over his entrance, not needing any lube since it was under water.

"Hurry...!" Sasuke said grumpily, gasping slightly when Naruto pushed a finger in him. "Relax a little." The soothing voice made the uke bite his bottom lip nervously, adjusting to the fingers in him. The younger boy kissed the pale chest before him, and moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion. Sasuke loved the feeling of his fingers, any part of Naruto felt so good inside him.

"Your voice is so sexy, Sasuke."

"A-aah... Hnn..." The boy was too horny to argue with that, he just wanted his lover to fuck him, so he could relieve some of this sexual frustration. Naruto's cock throbbed with need, the urge to just push Sasuke's ass down his lap was too great but he controlled himself some more to not hurt his beautiful partner. Making sure Sasuke was prepared was his priority, it had to be good for both of them.

Naruto kissed the other's chin as three digits curled and uncurled inside him, wanting to stretch him as much as he could. Sasuke's panted weakly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the feeling, since he preferred to be in a bed, but this worked too. "Please... hm... oh... fuck –oh... fuck me..." The raven pleaded, his own cock aching with need between his legs. "Uhuh, I think you are ready now."

Sasuke held one of Naruto's broad shoulders and firmly held his cock under him, positioning it under his relaxed opening. The blond held his breath and cherished the sight of his precious lover. Sasuke's wet bangs were covering one of his dark eyes, his smooth cheeks were flushed pink and lips sore and swollen as he panted for air. It was the best sight in the world.

"Ride me." Naruto panted, groaning when Sasuke lowered himself completely on his lap. "D-damn... ah... you're so big..." The older said, holding the edges of the white tub. Naruto almost saw white at the feeling of his boyfriend's tight warm walls, squeezing his cock so deliciously. Sasuke whimpered, feeling some slight stings. The air was quite thick, so it made it even harder to breathe and relax, even though the water wasn't hot anymore.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, brushing a few hair strands off his boyfriend's eyes tenderly. "Ngh... I w-will be okay, just give me a minute." He replied, slowly parting his lips when the blond leaned forward. The boys' lips met in another kiss, but it was slow, intimate and relaxing. Naruto wanted Sasuke to focus on the sensations of his lips, just to distract him till he adjusted. He ran his tongue over every corner of his mouth, playing with his tongue, teeth, everywhere.

The feeling of being connected was so overwhelming, besides Naruto was so turned on he wished he could start screwing his uke already. Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed, this position was not unfamiliar, but he somehow felt more exposed like this. However, all kinds of thoughts left him when Naruto started bucking his hips lightly, creating an amazing sensation through his body. The kiss grew hungrier when they only broke the kiss to pant, then reconnect as soon as possible. The younger started off with a slow pace, getting a hold of Sasuke's pale wrists, and guiding them around his neck.

"Ah..." A thread of saliva connected the tip of their tongues as both moaned, feeling pleasure already. Sasuke mewled cutely, almost like a kitten, and started moving his hips. He raised them slightly, and dropped just as Naruto bucked upwards, creating an amazing contact when they met half-way. Both their lips were still numb from so much kissing, and the pace started to grow faster.

"Nhh... ah... m-more..." Sasuke threw his head back, not caring about all the mess they made and were still making. Naruto held around his waist with one hand, and pinched his nipple with the other. "Good... you feel so good Sasuke..." He groaned, his cock buried deep in his boyfriend's tight ass. "Ah... Oh, h-harder!"

Blue eyes were fixed on the beautiful erotic face, before he started thrusting harder. "Is it good, mhh... do you like it?" Naruto licked his collarbone, wanting to pleasure his lover as much as he could. "Ah... y-yes... so good!" Sasuke couldn't control his voice, he had been so frustrated that this felt so extremely good already. _So good..._ and Naruto's cock was hitting so many places, he was buried so deep in him, it was overwhelming.

"Moan my name, Sasuke..." A strong thrust, and feisty boy screamed in pleasure as his younger lover hit his prostate. "Naruto!" He cried, holding around Naruto desperately as white dots appeared behind his closed eyelids. The blond almost came with that alone, his boyfriend's voice was too sensual and erotic.

"More..." Naruto groaned, remembering the way Sasuke moaned Neji's name and jealousy took over. "N-Naruto!" The raven haired male cried out, the pace growing too rough and fast for him. Naruto hugged him tighter and bucked his hips wildly, hitting his sweet spot hard every time. Sasuke almost couldn't keep up, but continued to lift and drop his hips on his boyfriend's hard cock. "Again, Sasuke, louder."

"Narut-aah!" Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly pushed him against the edge of the tub, making him lay halfway on his back. The water reached his shoulder, as the tub was already half-empty. Naruto held the back of his knees and pushed them against his chest, before he started thrusting roughly into his lover. "Ah... oh my god... Naruto!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around the neck above him and smashed their lips together.

It was so amazing, so pleasurable. It happened so fast, so rough and both parts had a though time trying to keep up with it. Naruto knew he was going to get into a lot of trouble for being so rough, but right now, he didn't care. Sasuke mentally prepared himself to make his dobe of a lover more jealous so they could have more rough sex like this.

Naruto panted against Sasuke's moaning lips, opening his eyes to look directly at the dark haired male's half-lidded ones. Judging by how the elder was reacting now, he was probably close to coming. Naruto curled his fingers around Sasuke's shaft, and planted his lips on his shoulder. "Moan my name Sasuke..." He pumped him in time with his thrusts, driving his trembling partner over the edge. "Naruto!"

"Louder, Sasuke."

"S-so good... ngh.. N-Naruto!"

"God... you're perfect Sasuke... come for me... don't hold back." Naruto licked the shell of Sasuke ear and that was all it took for the poor Uchiha to scream his name and come hard. This time Naruto came seconds after, not bearing with all the pleasure. His boyfriend's ass clenched around him, milking him of every last drop. "Sasuke!"

The boys rode out their orgasms, feeling over sensitive and tired from such a wonderful climax. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head, their breathing uneven and hearts throbbing wildly in their chests. "This was so good..." The younger murmured, pulling his softening cock out Sasuke's twitching hole. Naruto helped him sit up, and they shared yet another passionate kiss. It lasted for a while, but it was just sweet and tender.

When they pulled back, Sasuke suddenly punched the top of Naruto's head, his face all red. "What the hell was that?" He spat, all the embarrassment coming back to him. The Uzumaki rubbed the top of his wet blonde hair and pouted. "Um... really hot sex?" Another hit and the Uchiha crossed his arms. "You know perfectly well what I was talking about, idiot. My ass is going to be sore for the next century after this."

"Naaw... don't be such a drama queen, Sasuke." Naruto laid his arms around the other's waist. "Besides, look at the mess you made!" Sasuke crossed his arms, wanting to keep at least some pride. Sasuke was far from angry, if anything, he was happy. He just didn't want to show Naruto that, the idiot might get weird ideas and start doing it more often. "The mess I made? We both did it."

Sasuke knew he was probably the most bastard-ish of a boyfriend ever, but he knew that Naruto knew he didn't mean what he was saying. "I don't care whose fault it was, we need to clean up." Sasuke huffed, standing up on the tub, only to fall back when his trembling knees gave out. Naruto caught his lover as he fell on top of him, his blush deepening. "Fuck... I can't even stand..." He muttered angrily.

"Let me help you, Sweetness~"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So the reason you almost tore my ass in two was because you were jealous of Neji?" Sasuke chuckled, in an almost mocking way. Naruto scratched the back of his head, nodding sheepishly. "You kinda moaned his name, and it sounded so hot and I got all bothered by it... You know... I am a guy so... I had to make sure you only have eyes for me. My possessive side kicked in..."

The couple was currently sitting – cuddling- on their loveseat, both dressed comfily after taking another quick shower. "That is probably the dumbest excuse I have ever heard. You weren't serious, right?" Sasuke asked, flinching when Naruto snuggled closer. "I know he has a boyfriend already, and Gaara is really cool, but... I just love you so much that I selfishly want you all to myself."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, the last sentence automatically repeated itself in his brain. Naruto pulled the thin blanket more over them, and smiled softly for himself. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be 100% open, but he always told him what he had in mind at least. "You're a real idiot." The older mumbled, and cuddled Naruto more.

The TV was on, but the boys were more focused on each other. They simply enjoyed the feeling of being together, the sound of their breaths, the warmth and every single little thing that couldn't be put into words. "You have me already." Sasuke murmured softly, tangling his pale hands with Naruto's under the blanket.

Naruto's cheeks reddened, and a loving smile played on his lips. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck and kissed the spot affectionately. "I love you..." He whispered, stroking his hand with his thumb. Sasuke's breath hitched, and even though he wanted to bitch, he decided this was not the time for it. "I..." He swallowed. "... L-love you too, so much." He whispered back.

The blond looked up to run his fingers through the soft hair he loved so much. "You're really beautiful." He smiled. Sasuke parted his lips, and sighed. "I might be gay, but I am still a male." He chuckled. Naruto squeezed his hand, then boldly brought it up to his lips. "You're a beautiful male." He murmured against his hand, while looking deeply into the rich dark eyes. This... was too romantic, too precious. Sasuke couldn't help but smile whole heartedly and kiss the top of his head.

"You're the more beautiful, dobe." He confessed. With that, he meant every part of him, both inside and outside. Naruto grinned. "Nah, I will never be as pretty as you." Sasuke rolled his eyes amused, and shrugged. "Yes you are, idiot."

"You are way more beautiful."

"I said _you_ are prettier."

"Nope. You're definitely more attractive."

"You need to visit an ophthalmologist."

"Says the most gorgeous person on Earth."

"... Now you just sound sarcastic."

"No, I mean it! You're prettier than... the prettiest person in the world."

Both boys burst with laughter, almost not believing that they were having this type of conversation. They didn't usually argue like this... or actually, they always "argued" like this, over silly things, all the time. Sasuke just stuck his tongue out. "Fine then, you're right. I am the most attractive." Naruto gasped dramatically and faked a hurt look. "What about me?"

Sasuke raised an amused brow. "You will have to live with the title 'second best'" He smirked. Naruto clutched the front of his shirt dramatically. "No way... don't you see that I am more handsome?" He had to contain his laughter at this. Sasuke just poked his cheek. "I am handsomer, idiot."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"That isn't even a real thing!" Naruto laughed, making Sasuke laugh as well, shaking his head. Wow, they had never been this silly before. It was fun. "I still win." He said proudly, making the blond shrug sheepishly, then grin. "Okay, you win, as always." The elder smiled cockily and cupped Naruto's chin, tilting his face upwards. "Of course I win, baka Naruto."

It was silent for a bit, before Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke down the couch, hovering over him. The feisty boy's eyes widened when Naruto pinned his hands on either side of his head, and dipped low. "Don't forget who's in charge here, Sasuke." He murmured breathlessly, and licked his ear shell. Sasuke shuddered visibly, then grabbed the back of Naruto's thick blonde hair.

Naruto's blue eyes widened when Sasuke pressed their lips in a kiss, then pulled back. "I haven't, I just hope _you_ haven't forgotten." With that, he pushed Naruto back, and sat up as they were before. The younger was a bit dazed, but his chest was filled with pure love. He decided to think about that later, and just hugged his boyfriend close. "I love you."

"Okay." Sasuke acted like he didn't care, hiding the happy smile.

"I love you more than anything."

"Mhm..."

"I love every part of you."

Sasuke pretended to yawn bored, while he was almost trembling with happiness inside.

"I... love... you... my baby~" Naruto started to sing randomly, still hugging the taller from the side. "Now you're just embarrassing, and stop talking already." Sasuke chuckled, hoping his dumb lover wouldn't notice how fluttered he was. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"How can I shut up when my lover's heart is beating like crazy because of me?" The raven's eyes widened, and he looked down, only to see Naruto's palm pressed against left side of his chest. A wide grin formed on Naruto's lips, and Sasuke's face grew warm.

"H-hey, s-stop that." He stuttered, grabbing the tanner wrist. Naruto then just guided his lover's hand to his own chest, and let it rest where his heart was beating. "Don't worry, Sasuke, I feel just the same." He smiled. Sasuke softened, the rhythm of his love's heartbeat was so calming. He would gladly listen to it forever.

"Can you feel how much I love you?" Sasuke nodded, and closed his eyes. He wished he could say those words more often, to voice out his feelings like Naruto did. All Sasuke did was scold, insult and hit. But sometimes, like now, he would soften and let himself be swept by Naruto. He knew he had to stop being such a meanie, or at least, try being nicer.

"I can feel it, Naruto." Sasuke murmured, then kissed the younger on the cheek. _C__an you feel mine? Can you feel my love for you too, Naruto?_

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the previous reviews, please tell me your thoughts on this one before you leave! ^_^

I know this wasn't as detailed as the other one-shots were, but I know that adding more will just be a filler, so I will leave it like this. Hope you enjoyed :)

The next one-shot will be written by a request, and I will start working with it soon. Again, thanks for reading and I hope to hear more from you all!

-YaoiKitty


End file.
